


A Habit is Born

by ThePursuit



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Almost a little fluffy if you squint, Canon Compliant, Classroom Sex, First Time, Frenemies With Benefits ?, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Past and present Matchablossom, Reminiscing, Semi-Public Sex, oh boy here we go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePursuit/pseuds/ThePursuit
Summary: The first time they did this, they were 18.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 284





	A Habit is Born

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty spur of the moment fic. I’ve been wanting to write something for Cherry and Joe for weeks, and after the pure unadulterated trauma that was episode 7 today, I thought I should maybe give back a little by celebrating some lighthearted fuckboys.

The first time they did this, they were 18.

He and Joe — back then, Kojiro — had stayed at school late. Maybe they were prepping for something — a festival, an event, whatever. The specifics of the circumstances surrounding the memory weren’t seared into his brain the way the rest of the encounter was.

It was just the two of them in a dusty classroom, clapping erasers and sweeping the floor. Mindlessly ticking off chores on a to-do list. It was quiet, save for the scant sound of birdsongs making their way in from outside the large glass windows that adorned the far wall. The dusky light filtering in from those windows cast the room in a faint golden glow.

Kaoru stilled at his place by the blackboard, registering the sudden lack of the rhythmic sounds of a sweeping broom behind him. He turned to find Kojiro only feet away, hands laid on the butt of his stilled broom, chin resting on the backs of his hands, staring at Kaoru with a stupid expression on his face. There was something unreadable there, too.

“What?” Kaoru snapped. “Your last brain cell finally kill itself and make you forget how to use a broom?”

“If it did,” Kojiro began, stepping around the desk between them as he spoke, “It was because it couldn’t stand to be around your constant bitching anymore.”

“I’m not sure that’s as much of an own as you think it is, considering that you’re conceding to the fact that your head is, in fact, devoid of—“

“—Hey,” Kojiro cut him off. His voice was curious, low and deep. There was a quality to it that kept Kaoru’s mouth shut. He eyed him carefully as he continued his slow approach.

“... Yes?” Kaoru prompted evenly, warily.

Kojiro was quite close now. Kaoru could smell the sweet scent of conditioner wafting off his short hair, could count the smattering of freckles dusting the bridge of his nose. Kaoru stood his ground, unmoving and unmoved.

“Let me try something,” Kojiro said, his voice so low it was a whisper. Kaoru heard him clearly despite the hushed tone; he was close enough to feel his breaths ghost over his skin.

Kojiro didn’t stop moving, didn’t stop advancing towards him, but he held Kaoru’s gaze and closed the last distance between them slowly enough that Kaoru could have slipped out of reach, if he wanted to. But he stayed where he was, feet rooted to the floor, hand still holding a single unclapped eraser.

The kiss was chaste, but not without substance. Kojiro drew Kaoru’s lips to him, moving against them slowly, deliberately. It was sensual — messy in the way that a teenager’s kiss ought to be, but there was an adeptness to the movement too that caught Kaoru off guard. Almost unthinkingly, he reciprocated.

After a stretch of time, they separated. Joe looked at him smugly. “Hm. You’re a better kisser than you look, you know.”

Kaoru furrowed his brow. “Are you for real negging me right now?”

“Me? Negging? Never.” Joe looked far too pleased with himself. “That would require me to pay you a compliment.”

“I see.” Kaoru replied curtly, replacing the eraser with a forceful  _ thwack _ and folding his arms across his chest. “May I ask what the  _ fuck _ that was all about, then?”

Kojiro shrugged with maddening nonchalance. “Just wanted to see something.”

Kaoru’s brow drew in even further. “... And that something  _was?_ ”

Kojiro’s eyes narrowed mischievously. He smirked devilishly as he said, “I wanted to see if you only  dress like a poser, or if you kiss like one too.” His tongue darted out to lick the spot on his lower lip that mirrored the placement of Kaoru’s piercing. “I had a hunch.”

Kaoru took a menacing step forward, face contorted and hot with rising rage. “Is that so?” He spat, “ _ Well _ _._ At least I don’t look or kiss like a jockish prep, you fucking chimpanzee.”

Joe stepped forward as well, the space between them lessening by the second. “Chimpanzee, huh? Who you calling a chimpanzee, you pink rat?”

So close, their noses were nearly touching. “Well, I was trying to keep my insults accurate, see. You’re not cute enough to be a monkey, and not nearly muscular enough to be a gorilla. So I settled for chimp. Although, now that you mention it, that might be a tad unfair.” Kaoru brought a finger up to prod provocatively at Kojiro’s temple. “I’ve heard chimpanzees have the brain capacity to understand concepts like object permanence, something you sorely lack.”

In one blindingly swift motion, Kojiro seized Kaoru’s wrist and flipped them both, throwing him against the blackboard with the hand previously at Kojiro’s temple pinned above his own head. They were both breathing heavily, the physicality of the gesture catching them both off-guard. Kojiro hovered over Kaoru like a shadow.

There was a moment where they urgently searched each other’s eyes, tension mounting in the stifling air between them until all at once they crashed together again. This kiss was nothing like the last. The experimental edge was gone, replaced with a rage-fueled mania and desperation that left the two messily grappling for dominance with their teeth and tongues. Kojiro kept Kaoru’s arm held above him with bruising force, his other hand coming up to possessively cup his jaw. Kaoru’s free hand searched madly for purchase on Kojiro’s uniform jacket and settled for twisting into the seam of his shoulder, pushing him away and pulling him closer all at once. This kiss was wet, it was chaotic.

It was fucking  _everything_ .

Oh my god, what _was_ this? This new and intoxicating chemistry between them poured into Kaoru like a drug, wiping his mind of rational thought and lighting his body on fire. They were always friends who fought, always friends who bickered, always teetered on the edge of some unnamed precipice as they joyously poked and prodded at each other, some unspoken tension always egging them on. But  this — this was the long-awaited  release . This was the conclusion to all their sparring; a means of domination when words would no longer do.

Kaoru drank it down like ambrosia.

Kojiro stopped concentrating on the ministrations of his tongue for a moment, instead shifting his attention to undoing the buttons on Kaoru’s jacket and then tearing it from his shoulders like it had caused him offense. It was flung to the wolves, irrelevant in the face of pursuing more of whatever was happening between them right now. Kojiro’s broad hand hiked up Kaoru’s shirt, splaying across the flesh of his stomach and dragging along the expanse of his newly exposed torso.

Regularly Kaoru would be mortified at the obscene groan that forced its way from his lips in response to the explorative touch, but right now his sense of modesty had taken a serious backseat to the pubescent hormones swimming behind his eyes.

Not to be outdone, Kaoru slotted a knee between his partner’s legs, grinding against the heat and hardness he found there with his thigh.

“ _Fuck_ , man—“ Kojiro hissed, finally breaking their kiss to duck his head and take a ragged gasp of air. He’s bucking uncoordinatedly into the nominal pressure provided by Kaoru’s clothed leg.

Kaoru’s head was spinning, his newly unoccupied tongue dashing out to run a wet line over his swollen lip. Looking at Kojiro’s overwrought expression, he was suddenly overcome with inspiration; he latched onto his pulse and bit down greedily, deliberately sucking a lasting bruise there.

“ _Kaoru_ , you  _fucking_ —“ Kojiro’s growled admonishment died in his throat as Kaoru licked a stripe up his neck and latched onto his ear, nibbling and sucking with criminal intent. Kojiro shuddered bodily.

“You’re humping my leg like a dog, Kojiro.” Kaoru whispered cruelly into his ear, making his best effort to disguise in his voice the maddening effect it was having on him. “Looks like I win.”

Kojiro’s eyes snapped open and locked fiercely onto Kaoru’s; the fire he saw there was enough to make his mouth run dry and his skin burn hot. Without further warning, Kojiro ripped his splayed palm from the flat stretch of Kaoru’s stomach and defiantly shoved his hand into the front of his slacks.

“ _Fuck_ — ” Kaoru choked, knees suddenly buckling as Kojiro took him roughly in hand. He also seized the opportunity to claim Kaoru’s mouth again, pushing into him with his tongue in time with his imprecise strokes. Forced open and desperately wanting, Kaoru moaned shamelessly into his mouth.

They remained there like that for only a few minutes more, humping into the friction of Kaoru’s thigh and Kojiro’s hand, only pausing for a brief moment so that Kojiro could slick his palm with his spit. Kaoru knew that a part of him found that repulsive, but a bigger, louder part of him recognized the animalism of it and saw stars.

“Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ — Kojiro,  _FUCK—!_ _”_ Kaoru gasped, tripping over the final few tugs of his hand and plummeting into hot, binding pleasure, mouth slack and brows drawn tight as he came onto Kojiro’s fingers and the inside of his clothes.

Kojiro growled roughly, features squeezed tight in concentration. In one swift motion, he wrenched Kaoru’s pinned hand from the blackboard behind him and crudely pressed it into the crotch of his pants, fucking against it wildly. Kaoru watched in rapt fascination as his hand was used to pleasure the boy before him, mustering up as much energy as he could in his post-orgasmic haze to rub back against the bulge pushing against him. Kojiro’s hips thrust forward in a frenzied wreck; in just moments, he keeled forward and pressed their foreheads together firmly, groaning brokenly as he came.

For a minute, the two of them simply stood there, clothes wrinkled and untucked past remedy, leaning into each other’s weight as they caught their breath.

Eventually, Kaoru chanced opening his eyes, only to find Kojiro’s already locked onto his meaningfully.

In that moment, a habit was born. 

“Hey, sexy, could you pass me that when you’re done with it?”

Cherry grimaces at his bed-partner, snapping out of his reverie. He tosses him the damp washcloth he was using to clean himself off a little too forcefully, adding, “Don’t call me ‘ _sexy_ ’ , fuckin’ gorilla.”

“Ah, right,” Joe replies, voice laced with some impotent version of irritation, “I forgot, you prefer to be called ‘ugly’ in bed.”

“You know what, fuck you.”

“A tempting offer but I’ll pass,” Joe chuckles, “I think I’m probably spent for the night.”

“You’re vile.”

“Mm-hmm. That’s not what you were shouting ten minutes ago, but alright, ugly.” He shoots Cherry a dopey, goading grin. Cherry would love to keep this obnoxious tête-à-tête going, but it seems the post-coital tiredness is beginning to set into his bones. He settles for a disgruntled scowl, sinking further into the pillows laid out beneath him.

Next to him, Joe yawns. “You stayin’ the night?” He slurs, running a hand sleepily through his mess of curly green hair.

“... Yeah, okay.” Cherry replies. Reluctantly, he stands up. “Is my toothbrush still in the bathroom?”

Joe responds flatly, “Well it’s not in the kitchen, genius.”

“You’re  incorrigible .” Cherry bites, briskly exiting the bedroom to the sound of Joe’s delighted laughter.

He returns a moment later, toothbrush in his mouth, and leans casually against the doorframe, observing Joe from afar.

The man in the bed takes notice of him, smirking handsomely before prodding, “Like what you see?”

Cherry leans out of the room for a minute to spit, rinsing and returning while pointedly ignoring the ego-stroking musings of the idiot before him as he makes his way back to bed. Instead, his mind wanders again to the memory he indulged in just a bit ago.

“... You know it’s been almost eight years?”

“Hm? Pardon?”

He angles his head towards Joe beside him. “Almost eight years. That we’ve been doing... this.”

Joe’s eyes dawn with understanding. He takes a moment to reflect on the statement, muttering a bemused, “Really...? Eight years already?”

“Mm.”

A pensive silence settles all around them.

“We were about Reki and Langa’s age when we started, huh?”

“We were.”

Joe shifts positions so he’s on his side, facing Cherry on the bed. He props himself up on his elbow. “Do you think they’re like we were?”

Cherry’s hands lay laced across his abdomen, his back flush with the mattress. He shifts his gaze from the ceiling to look over at Joe. “What do you mean?”

“Ya’ know...” Joe gestures, his head dancing awkwardly on his shoulders as he tries to make a point without saying the words.

“Oh, _stop it!”_ Cherry smacks him lightheartedly on the shoulder. “They’re  _children_ , Joe.”

“We just said that we were their age when we started fucking!”

“Yes, but—! That’s—! That’s different.”

“How is that different.”

“Because I’m now in my mid-twenties and am old enough to recognize that seventeen year olds might as well be toddlers.”

Joe barks out a laugh beside him, rich and good-natured. “Yeah, okay. I can respect that.”

Cherry huffs in agreement, pulling his hair up into a messy bun before turning to face the outside edge of the bed and snuggling down into the covers.

He can feel Joe shift closer before he hears him speak, low and soft next to his ear. “Am I allowed to snuggle you tonight, or are you gonna be a bitch about it?”

In spite of himself, Cherry’s lips quirk up into something resembling a smile. Voice coming just as soft, he replies, “Only one way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have 900 comic and fanart ideas for Sk8 but only so much time. Very frustrating.
> 
> I’m a comic artist, animator, and illustrator by trade, so if you're interested in seeing my current and upcoming shitloads of self indulgent Sk8 fan art and shit posts, come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jmbad_art)!


End file.
